


She-Ra and Godzilla crossover snippets:

by Dinoskull



Series: She-Ra and Godzilla [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Giant Robots, Kaiju, Monsters, linked videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Drafts from my most ambitious project; not just a crossover: Its also an homage to all the monsters of the She-Ra cartoon as well.Basically, the favorite plot device of Godzilla Crossovers, the dimension tide, gets Godzilla and King Ghidora sent to Etheria .Godzilla is based of of the Scott Ciencin children novels in characterization.King Ghidorah a little bit of every portrayal, but mostly showa.





	1. The Threat Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges after S2E7

A lone golden titan glowed in the darkness of Despondos. It had moved past the first four stages of grief into acceptance.

Well if this was going to be the last planet it would ever get the chance to terrorize, best make it special and go all out. Do a tribute of all their past fun times …And perhaps rest for the first time in a while. 

When was the last time they had truly rested of their own initiative since starting their feud with that unexpectedly resistant, water covered lump of rock known as Earth? The most it could think of was when its “allies” like Nebula Space Hunter M gave it a transport crystal or other means of fast travel , but that wasn’t truly as refreshing as the full, natural way (even those methods were probably reverse engineered from its own biology.)

Ah well.

It descended upon one of the moons. Sensory organs searched for what would be most favorable, its heads cackling echolocation in the thin atmosphere and body sending out pulses.

Finally it found a perfect crevice. The monster widened the hole with a few blasts, then folded its wings. They were strong, there was likely nothing here that could hurt them, but instinct still told it to find refuge when making itself vulnerable.

Sitting up like a perched bird, for the first time in decades, King Ghidorah closed their eyes. And slept.

While they were calm their surroundings were not. Vast heat warped the rock. The cave became filled with molten mass, but the skin of the hydra had already turned more durable and metallic, and was unbothered. Soon there would be no sign of the dragon, and a meteor-like mass in its place.

—-

A blast of light exploded out of one of Etheria’s moons. Astronomer’s had no idea what had happened, but the recordings of the photos would be the first signs of something about to go very, very wrong. 

A new satellite floated in Etheria’s orbit. Whenever a center of industrialization was in its path, its surface crackled and pulsed, and pieces broke off and fell to the world below.

A message was being sent to all possibly capable of hearing it.

—

There had never been a meteor shower on Etheria for all his time here

And according to reports it had happened mostly over Fright Zone territories. 

Incredibly suspicious.

Recordings showed strange activity on on of Etheria’s largest moons, almost resembling a volcanic eruption.

Despite Entrapta’s pleading, they needed to put the portal project on hold. Hordak had to figure this out if only for the sake of his sanity.

Luckily after fiddling with the meteor fragments they had collected around the Fright Zone, Entrapta’s disappointment quickly evaporated.

She gazed over the half melted remains (thanks to a test with a high powered laser) of one sample she had attached various wires and sensors to.“

"Fascinating. It appears whatever this material is, its highly reactive.. Perhaps its artificial in nature. Ooh, or an inorganic lifeform. Or maybe both!”

Hordak meanwhile, prepped a sonogram for one of the pieces that had peculiarly swollen and grown since its retrieval.

She and Hordak had exposed the meteor fragments to various stimuli, but what patterns they could find were baffling.

Sporadic complete reversal of magnetic properties was a common one.

Some rare pieces grew over time, like a swelling balloon.

Others gave off incredible heat and some worrisome (but not immediately deadly) radioactivity randomly. Luckily he had been exposed and not Entrapta, but they had to move the samples to a work area other than his sanctum and he forced Entrapta to wear more proper protection.

Many pieces went through all three in sequence

While putting in the final touches to prepare the chosen sample, he heard Entrapta joyfully talking into her recorder behind him.

“Amazing! Its integrated into the wires and reacting with the equipment. A fascinating reaction, though we may need to replace these sensor and try to look for sensors the samples won't .”

Hordak turned. The screen the sensors were connected to was flickering letters. How was that possible? It shouldn’t have been able to process that kind of input. Unless there was something like nanotech modification of the cables…

Hordak’s reaction was fast. He rushed to tear out the network connections to the machine followed by the power cables.

Entrapta took a moment to register before adopting a panic herself, and assisted in isolating the compromised equipment.

By the end, both were a bit rattled, but the screen was blank and there were no signs of strangeness in any other machines

Hordak collected himself. “We need to check the network for viruses immediately."

"Agreed” Entrapta responded firmly. This had been way too similar to the Rage Virus for comfort, “But I still want to try examining what just happened in a closed system.”

Hordak was wary, but could not deny the reasonableness of the proposal. “I will call for a portable generator, but just incase anything more unexpected happens I want to be able to destroy each and every one of these samples at any time I please.”

“I’ll set up lasers to destroy any samples that even begins to act threatening!” Entrapta exclaimed with while she clenched her firsts with a confident look in her eye, as if she was daring the samples to try anything.

Hordak found that unsatisfactory. “The very physical properties of these specimens are changing quickly. We need to to have multiple destructive safeguards at once.”

Entrapta stroked her chin with the hair poking out of her protective helmet. “A Horde ore breaker and sonic weapons might add proper redundancy. One of the freeze rays from the physics labs might also help.”

Entrapta had always wanted to do something with the freeze rays. Hordak hadn’t been able to weaponize them in any efficient manner, so they were restricted to research.

Hordak found the proposal sufficient enough to ease his rational worries. Still though, he was uneasy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some She-Ra fans coming into this crossover idea blind, wondering how much of this was original: a lot. But its something I’m trying to keep to the spirit of the various films I’m looking to inspiration for King Ghidorah’s portrayal;  
I wanted to do something resembling the scientific investigation of the meteorite he emerges from in Ghidrah The Three Headed Monster (Ghidrah was the name for the monster in the 70s, everyone uses King Ghidorah now). And adding in meteor sending fragments that could transmit a message to electronic seemed like a good way to update and combine the SCIENCE weirdness of the original with the later, more intelligent portrayals of the character as more than just a beserker.
> 
> Also was somewhat inspired by a German trailer of Monster Zero that had the space dragon threatening the audience with messages he carved into the screen with his gravity beams ([Click here for gifs](https://spacehunter-m.tumblr.com/post/168081924751/the-entirety-of-mankind-will-die-all-is-in-vain))
> 
> So yeah, once those fragments attune to Horde technology, The Fright Zone is gonna have threatening messages on almost every frequency.
> 
> And the transport crystals were a reference to this   
**[this](https://youtu.be/L0QbzjpmltI) (link to video of entrance in Godzilla vs Gigan)**
> 
> For those curious, [Heres another video](https://youtu.be/papAe1tgoS8) with more births/entrances, including Mecha King Ghidorah coming from the future after being defeated in the past (that King Ghidorah is actually formed from a trio mutant pet from the future placed on the island that the atomic tests that mutated , with the plan they would fuse together into a sleeper agent for time traveling terrorists . It was a convoluted new origin … controversial change in the fandom. Honestly I just realized now its honestly probably the weirdest plot of all Godzilla films)


	2. The Rescue/ False Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver goes to Catra's cell after breaking into the Fright Zone with her now power.

Catra sat in Shadow Weaver's cell. Her cell. She could hear screams and roars everywhere.  
A primordial shriek chilled her bones, bringing out instincts in all whose distant ancestors who had scurried through the underbrush.

She figured she must have developed brain damage after Hordak's awful asphyxiation machine. This couldn't be real.

Then the power went out.  
The force-fields vanishing led to the lesser priority prisoners (mostly troopers just being disciplined or to sleep off a hangover) rushing  
Those like her tied up instead were just taunted by the open doors.  
She heard a few escapees scream and fall to their deaths in the dark.

Emergency generators suddenly went on.  
In the new light, Catra was struck breathless.  
Shadow Weaver stood in the Entrance.

Catra gasped  
"You came back." Shock. Relief.  
Then came Anger.  
"You came back… now?!" Catra.snarled.  
"Do you know what he did to me?! How I almost died?!"

Shadow Weaver managed to be both apologetic and condescending.

"Well from what the imp told me, you made the mistake of confiding in Scorpia. I had only so much to work with while I gathered power. I am sorry, but my new power source is...demanding as you can hear from its wails. Once I got used to it, I did use spies to keep tabs and make sure you stayed alive."

Catra glared at her unconvinced, but then Shadow Weaver's voice turned softer.

"But the important thing is: I have returned. " With a snap of Shadow Weaver's fingers, the bonds ensnaring Catra were destroyed.  
"And I want you to be with me when I kill Hordak."

Catra wanted to be angry, but she also wanted to believe that for once, it was her fault she had suffered at someone hands; to believe that Shadow Weaver hadn't betrayed her, that her earlier comfort was all real. 

Gratitude, like many emotions, could be irrational. 

Shadow Weaver beckoned Catra with a spread of her arms. And Catra accepted.

The young woman ran into the embrace, crying for both parts of herself she knew existed and those kept concealed and locked away.

What a sweet moment,.

Catra had no need to know she came back merely because she found greater power than she could get from Adora. It was better this way.

A Horde guard came close by trying to restore order. A golden and somewhat draconic version of Shadow Weaver's old constructs dealt with the poor soul faster than they could scream.

Catra eventually stopped sobbing and looked up to Shadow Weaver, a wild grin on her face.  
"Let's go get him."


	3. Two Conquerors Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver calls Hordak to the roof of one of the buildings in the Fright Zone to meet their new boss.  
edit: Accidentally only posted half of this, should be fixed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made this equally threatening and comedic

Hordak walked up the stairs resolutely. Entrapta was fussing behind him, noting issues with the repairs to his cybernetics she had been forced to quickly make. But when he got to his destination he dismissed her despite her protests. He insisted she wait inside for him. Hordak knew his former second in command likely resented Entrapta being given the Black Garnet; and despite the fact he made clear Entrapta was essential to the portal project, he could not trust the sorceress' mental stability.

Hordak walked out onto the roof, where Shadow Weaver stood, gazing out into the distance. Towards the great hydra circling the Fright Zone.

The rogue magic user turned towards her former leader.

"Lord Hordak," she started in that fake-pleasant, mocking tone that was her trademark. "I'm so happy to see the damage I caused was not permanent. What do you say we put our past differences behind us...for the good of the Horde?"

Hordak tried not to let his emotions show, but he couldn't repress a sneer.

"So you wanted me to see your new pet? To show off the method you used to dethrone me?"

Shadow Weaver's eyes narrowed. "Not my pet. **_Your_** new God."

Hordak witnessed the beast "swim" smoothly almost fishlike through the air on its finlike wings as it made its way towards them.

So it didn't need to flap them to stay aloft, he observed; it only did so in order to cause more destruction in its wake.

The beast set itself down in front of the building, its three pairs of eyes locked onto Hordak.

"Hordak. Meet King Ghidorah, the King of Terror, the Golden Demise. A being who has assisted in the conquest of many worlds, and a destroyer of countless more. "

Hordak was able to keep a straight face at this. He had been in the presence of Horde Prime after all. The mere fact this beast was bigger did not necessarily make them more impressive.

That didn't change the fact that he had never felt this much fear before in his entire life; he just didn't show it.

The beast lowered one of its heads in front of him. He could feel its breath on him.

Hodak's cybernetics suppressed his natural reaction to shudder.

"King Ghidorah tells me they are intrigued by your portal project, and we would like to know more about it."

****************

Hordak mentally filed this as the second most unpleasant meeting he had ever been in.

So before this, Shadow Weaver and the dragon beast, King Ghidorah, had been planning to just enter a cycle of hibernation and destruction, so the monster wouldn't run out of Etherians to terrorize.

Now, thanks to his efforts, numerous Horde planets could be potentially threatened if this thing got out of the void they were trapped in. His faith told him that the beast would eventually be stopped by the genius and raw power of the Horde, but his cynicism told him it would only be after untold devastation.

"Well Lord Hordak, I must say this has been a most productive conversation. I will discuss what we have planned with Entrapta, but now I must advise you rest." Shadow Weaver stated in a tone that could have made him believe she was actually concerned for his well being, if she was not the one saying it.

The former leader of the Horde chuffed.

"Now, now. There's no need to be like that. Let me tell you something: King Ghidorah says you remind them a lot of themself: a conqueror trapped on a single world. Your ambition curtailed by a cruel twist of fate." She gestured dramatically with her fist closed and raised at the last part. Hordak was mentally reminded of the mannerisms of a singer at an opera he had been forced to attend once.

He had hated that opera.

She then drew close enough their faces almost touched.

"And that's why they enjoy watching you squirm through my eyes. Misery loves company." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Horde Prime enjoys opera just to have that joke.


	4. Ground Eye View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with the minions

So,“ Kyle began. "Anyone else confused by the new command structure?”

Lonnie, Rogelio, and the others present didn’t answer. They just sat there, or were curled up in their bunks.

Everyone had been quiet for about an hour now.

Not shut down for once, Kyle continued.

“I mean Hordak supposedly is overthrown, but he’s still alive. Catra is definitely not a second in command anymore. And Shadow Weaver seems in charge but she claims to be serving the giant dragon and it's our new god.

He paused in thought.

"Is the dragon our leader now, or is a god something different?”

Lonnie then answered, but not in any way Kyle expected. 

“Kyle, please… Please just don’t talk right now.” Her tone was unusually soft and pleading.

For once Kyle didn't feel insulted: he sensed he actually had said something wrong.

Sobbing could be heard from one of the bunks a few rows down. It was such a weird sound to hear in the presence of so many people.

“Okay.” He relented.

The Horde discouraged displays of weakness. But at that moment, no one cared, too overwhelmed to pounce on eachother’s failing.

As the cadets and troopers tried to prepare for sleep, a bell-like giggle reverberated through the Fright Zone, reminding all of their insignificance in the face of such power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore how the troops felt about things in my crossover.  
Shadow Weaver wasn't planning at leaving many alive, the Fright Zone is only still standing thanks to Entrapta intervening and explaining the portal project despite Hordak’s objections.


	5. Entrapta and Shadow Weaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Plan Explained

"Um, excuse me, Miss Shadow Weaver. I'm very happy you've decided to include me on this project, but um, can you please tell me what we're going to be doing?"

Entrapta was unsure how to address Shadow Weaver. The social rules for this situation were more unclear than usual. A humongous three headed golden bipedal dragon with strange abilities involving the two of the Four Fundamental Forces of physics had shown up menacing the border and attacking parts of the power grid. Then Shadow Weaver had just come in, showing destructive light and flame powers along with her more tactical shadow abilities and declared herself leader after tossing Hordak around a bit; and halted from killing him only because Entrapta explained what they were working on after Hordak refused to tell Shadow Weaver.

It had taken Entrapta ages to calm down at how exciting everything was!

It was a pity Hordak didn't share her enthusiasm. 

"The particulars...are still up in the air at the moment. I have been sending my shadow spies to look upon Adora as she has apparently been using her sword to repair First One's structures, at least since the arrival of my new patron and his enemy. I am having their findings in my scrying pool recorded for you to go over. The more we understand the network of First One's runnning across the planet, the easier it will be to proceed."

Entrapta gasped. " I never realized She-Ra could repair First One's tech." Her mind was racing with possibilities, barely registering that Adora would almost certainly be unwilling to help. 

Shadow Weaver chuckled. This woman was apparently so self-isolated she hadn't heard of the several Runestones Adora had restored, despite being a former member of the Rebellion. 

"Adora is a most remarkable girl. It's why we need to give her no choice but to join us. Luckily she will do anything to protect those she cares about once you make her feel sufficiently powerless."

Entrapta ignored the sadism in Shadow Weaver's statement, instead focusing on how her question still had not been answered.  
"But I still don't know exactly what we are going to do."

"The goal quite simple Entrapta, and builds on what you and Hordak have been working on. We will create a portal large enough to transport all of Etheria."

Entrapta went silent, her mind lost in possibilities. This was the grandest project she'd ever heard conceived. 

But then realism came barging in as she ran calculations in her head, her hair drooping as her brain power redirected to considering logistics.

After several more moments of walking alongside the sorceress, Entrapta voiced her concern. "Transporting all of Etheria would be an unprecedented undertaking, it would require modifications on a planetary scale." 

Shadow Weaver dismissed her concerns "Do not worry, once we have Etheria pacified we'll have all the time and resources we need to accomplish our goal."

Entrapta supported herself on one pigtail while she stroked her chin thoughtfully with the other, her arms folded. 

"It might not be something we can complete in our lifetime, though" 

A dark laugh came from Shadow Weaver. "I've long since stopped worrying about aging. And with Hordak's technology your lifespan can also easily be extended. Which is good because I am expecting you to be very important for the second phase."

"There's a second phase?" The purple haired scientist was intrigued even further.

"The next step is to turn Etheria into a "War World", a concept my master has introduced to me.  
We will make Etheria mobile and under our control. It will act as a base and sanctuary for our new God, from which they will ravage worlds for us to plunder."

Entrapta stopped walking, feeting odd about that. She had begun her project with Hordak for the promise of being able to explore new worlds. Attacking them with a giant dragon seemed ...counterproductive to that.

Shadow Weaver noticed the tinkerer princess had fallen behind. She turned to face the princess.

"Really, don't tell me you are gaining a conscience at this late hour Entrapta? I would have thought you had put aside moral concerns months ago, and embraced your true self."

Entrapta found herself disregarding the talk about a conscience and focusing on the last part.   
"My...true self?"

"You are like our King Ghidorah... and me. You exist to make everything worse for everyone else."

Entrapta stopped. She felt a mixture of hurt and confusion and she didn't know why. This was a very unscientific statement.

"There's no evidence of any purpose for life forms. A machine can have a purpose, but a person doesn't unless assigned to them by another. "

Shadow weaver hmmed at this. "You are oddly correct and incorrect at the same time. King Ghidorah recognizes Etheria as an artificial world; nearly everything has an intended purpose."

"But in your case I did misphrase. It would be better to say it's your nature as you have grown up to be. An 'emergent property' as you might put it."

Entrapta raised herself as far her hair could push her. She was suspecting now Shadow Weaver was trying to "psyche her out" as Catra would put it. A dominance ritual. That made sense, she had dethroned Hordak and was now testing those around her.

"Claims require evidence, Shadow Weaver."

"Oh, poor naive Entrapta"  
The sorceress clasped her hands  
"Did you not unleash a world wide storm?  
Did your experiments with Hordak not bring King Ghidorah here? Don't tell me haven't heard the whimpers of fear around the Fright Zone lately.  
And not to mention without even trying you hurt Catra by replacing her as Hordak's favorite servant… And-" Her voice faded to a conspiratorial whisper.  
"I know Hordak told you it would have been better had you both died by my hand instead of you intervening to save him."

That last one stung harder than anything.The princess racked her mind for something, anything that could act as evidence against what Shadow Weaver was saying. If she thought about it she'd realize was unscientific of her: she was trying to find something to justify a conclusion she wanted rather than analyzing the information being presented to her.

But she was only human.

She mentally brought up a passage from one of the books she had studied to prepare for the Social Experiment at the Kingdom of Snows.

"People... sometimes say hurtful things inconsistent with their actual worldview when they are under stress. Your dethroning Hordak is a likely source of stress. It is possible he might apologize later."

Shadow Weaver shook her head with mock sadness and clutched the face of the princess, forcing her to meet the Sorceress's comforting yet damning eyes.

"We both know an apology isn't something he's capable of. Embrace your nature, my dear, and you will know peace."

Entrapta felt her skin crawl.   
She didn't want Shadow Weaver touching her anymore.   
She used her hair to push her off.  
The sorceress just laughed.

Entrapta was thankful when Scorpia came in with updates on the damage report, allowing her to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Entrapta.
> 
> I want to state Shadow Weaver isn't generic crazy, so much as drunk on power to the point she's kinda emotionally masochistic now and being more terrible and excited by her own self-loathing.
> 
> Also, she may not believe this and just may be saying this to be mean since Entrapta "stole" the Black Garnet from her, but she needs Entrapta for the plan.


	6. Catra's new Coworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Catra is assigned a partner by Shadow Weaver.  
Once again, it turns out surprisingly well.

"I have to run things with a partner?!"  
Another babysitter. After Shadow Weaver's heartfelt speech over how they'd rule together and make everyone pay…  
Sure things worked out with Scorpia...for a while...but why should Catra expect lightning to strike twice?

Shadow Weaver was still acting unusually patient with Catra since her recent gains in magical power, but her response was still callous.

"I am aware that you struggled with the sheer scope and lack of training when Hordak promoted you. And as we are severely increasing the ambitions of our goals, you would certainly be useless alone. You and your partner will help each other, and Hordak will train both of you."

Catra held in an angry growl. "So who's this partner, and why do I have to meet them here at the vehicle center?

As if on cue, large clanging sounds made themselves known.

The bay doors opened. In strode a large figure. Its head recalled both a cobra and a shellfish, neither of which were familiar to Catra. Its feet looked like relatively large boots that would be comical if they weren't perfect for stomping people underfoot.

The doors closed behind the automaton.

Catra looked to the Sorceress for an explanation.

"Um, Shadow Weaver? Is my partner...piloting the metal giant?"

"Your partner is the metal giant," Shadow Weaver replied as she suppressed a chuckle.  
Reaching out an arm she made the introduction. "Catra, meet Monstroid Number 1."

Catra just looked up in disbelief.

"How long was I in that cell again?"

The thing then spoke to her.

"Greetings, Co-Commander Catra." Its tone was uneven, mechanical, and yet full of constant menace. Catra got the feeling this thing didn't know how to not be intimidating.

As the robot looked down at Catra, she felt incredibly self conscious. She tried not to show fear, but hearing a war machine actually talk to her was disorienting. The most emotion and intelligence she'd ever seen from a robot was Emily and she was more like a pet. The only techy thing she'd ever heard speak were Adora's dumb holograms.

But this was different. This was clearly a person.

"So,uh where did you come from?" Catra asked.

"The lower decks of the wrecked ship the Fright Zone was built around. We have long been enslaved by the Horde, regularly mindwiped so we don't rebel. .

Hordak recently reactivated myself and two other units to deal with the large reptile that arrived with King Ghidorah, after it started attacking the navy. We failed. "

Okay so there was another giant monster, good to know, Catra thought to herself.

"Shadow Weaver offered us the opportunity to be repaired without Hordak's self-destruct devices if we joined Ghidorah" The robot finished.  
That..was a lot to take in.

A voice in Catra's head whispered doubts building on this new information "She never was making sure you were okay. It's a lie. She made a beach detour to get this guy. She only broke you out because she found out you were still alive."

Her new coworker interrupted her malaise.

"Captain Scorpia informed me you are experienced at psychological warfare. That is an area I am myself deficient in."

"...Scorpia said that about me?" It felt… strange to be recognized by Scorpia for something that specific. Normally, Scorpia's praise of her felt vague, shallow and undeserving and Catra easily brushed it off.

"Along with less relevant information." the robot groused (or perhaps was just stating facts? It was hard to tell.).

The mammoth machine continued, "I expect we will be useful at covering each other's weaknesses and assisting each other in reaching our full potential."

Oh, Horde...  
The robot was now talking "meaning of friendship" claptrap in almost-Entrapta-speak.

Catra couldn't help but start to suspect she was dead or dying; that this was all a dream brought about Hordak choking her to death with his strange machine, that she truly never had woken up.

Shadow Weaver took that moment to remind Catra she was there.

"I shall leave you two to get acquainted, I have information gathering to perform. After that is done, I will call for you."

And so Shadow Weaver merged with the darkness of the room, unwilling to just go out the door like a normal person.

Catra and Monstroid 1 gazed at each other, Catra looking up and the war machine looking down.

The machine decided to try and break the ice.

"We are allowed to speak to Hordak concerning matters on running the Fright Zone's operations. Do you wish to assist me in pestering him with trivial questions?"

Catra blinked .  
"Wait...can you fit in there?

"I have already torn holes leading to his sanctum to allow me to fit. Entrapta is busy adding security features to protect those new entrances. Hordak is isolated without potential emotional support for the moment." Monstroid 1 tilted their head as they awaited a response.

A grin formed on Catra's face despite all the weirdness.

"You know what, Monstro? I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

"Monstroid 1" The automaton corrected.

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background:  
Monstroid Ⅰ is from the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas special movie, where they and their fellow monstroids were an enemy of the Horde that did not care about collateral damage.
> 
> The (tv-version) monstroids were independent villains from the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas special.  
They share only a name and a vague resemblance to a toy that was portrayed in He-Man media as a feral mechanical crab monster found on Eternia that Hordak had to use magic or other means to control (and which the robots in the reboot have a strong resemblance to.)
> 
> While nasty, the heroes and civilians caught in their path were not their target. The monstroids ambushed Hordak when he was at a drop-off point for important prisoners. They chased off Hordak and took the captives for themselves to act as bait, with the goal of ambushing Horde Prime, the leader of the Horde when he came to collect the prisoners.
> 
> Later in the She-Ra show, other monstroids (or possibly the same but salvaged from the remains left behind by the heroes) are shown under Hordak's control, but they are much less intelligent. Furthermore, the Classics series of Toys would go with the idea that some of the more intelligent machines under the Horde had been kidnapped forcibly reprogrammed to work for them. So I think these guys had a legitimate beef, and bringing them into my fanfic helps bridge the scale of conflict between giant monsters and the human sized protagonists.
> 
> Now talking about the ficlet  
Unexpected BrOTP!
> 
> I'm glad this idea happened. It helps Monstroid 1 be a character and not just a cameo
> 
> With a hatred of Hordak, a fondness for Entrapta that may turn into a full blown love triangle, and a drive for vengeance against the Horde that makes them a parallel to Glimmer, they are turning into a fun character to write.  
Also I've considering having Monstroid 1 decide on female pronouns because they recognize Etheria as a matriarchy.
> 
> On the topic of Shadow Weaver: Shadow Weaver is only nice to Catra because she's on a magical "high". The wind-down will eventually come, and Catra is gonna find things being awful like old times.
> 
> People like Shadow Weaver don't change that quickly.


	7. The Beast Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horde gains a new weapon. Hordak ruminates on his situation.

Hordak gazed upon the view-screen with mixed emotions.

Upon them was a was a strange organism that alternated between an ungainly, gawky gait and pulling its limbs against its body to slither and crawl like a serpent or worm. 

Its eyes were more like an octopus than the planet's vertebrates that likely came from the same planetary stock as the First Ones.The yellow lateral line running running down its sides recalled a fish. Other than those features, it was overall of a vaguely reptilian visage

The thick hide on its back was studded with osteoderms; bony spikes running down the middle as subtle bumps.The underbelly was smoother but also heavily armored.

The mouth: a cruel joke more suited to causing wounds and pain than any practical feeding purpose. (Then again, he supposed a creature of that size could just swallow almost anything whole.)

It prowled along its containment area; investigating and inspecting the wreckage of buildings and machinery.

"Aw, it's adorable." Entrapta cooed as she fiddled with her datapads.

There it was. The type of comment only Entrapta could make. 

He had been tense waiting for it. They provided familiarity in these uncertain times.

Using technology and information from that crashed ship that came with the (hopefully only two) giant monsters that came from the portal, they had turned an area of the Fright Zone damaged by the beasts' fight with King Ghidorah (and the hydra's early playful rampage) into a makeshift prison. Force fields, gas dispensers, and a behavior altering device placed near its ear by Shadow Weaver and Entrapta all helped keep the beast contained..

Now they simply had to fine-tune the device to control it. What signals would result in what behaviors? 

It was something to do at least while Shadow Weaver was out on some unexplained "errand."

Unfortunately they had to repurpose the power supplies they intended for the portal to sustain this prison.

Shadow Weaver did not care. She claimed she had the means to ensure the three of them would all live past any lifespan limitations, natural or unnatural. They had all the time they needed to work on the portal according to her, once they conquered the planet.

"Unnatural life span limitations". 

His mind was afire at that. How much did the witch know about him? Had he underestimated Shadow Weaver in intelligence matters? 

He turned to more pleasant thought: the bounty of technology that crashed ship had brought. Its design was ridiculous but effective for space travel he had to admit: a saucer. And yet it promised different but almost equal wonders to the tech of the First Ones.

The fact this beast had slumbered to the fright zone yet slumbed for long, never noticing the noise or intrusion of their expansions had been... unwelcomingly humbling.

Most hours he felt nothing but resentment for all these giant monsters that seemed to have invaded his life.

But sometimes, such as now as he watched the animal crawl about its makeshift home, he felt a strange sense of peace: the heretical idea that odds were so overwhelming even Horde Prime would struggle in his position, that he could not blamed

Now with Entrapta's help, there was the potential to bring these some of these annoyances to heel; to force what seemed to spit in his eye and self-worth by existing to bend to his will!

The princess interrupted his thoughts yet again. 

"You know, I always thought tiny things were cute, but when something is this big, everything looks tiny to it. So they make everything around them adorable!"

Hordak could not follow that chain of logic, but he took some solace in Entrapta's mutual enjoyment.

After all, with the misery to come under Shadow Weaver's rule for the foreseeable future, he should treasure what he can.

Imp, sensing his distress, climbed on his back and nuzzled him.

But Hordak merely grimaced and pushed his "little brother" off and returned to the diagnostics. 

They had a planet to conquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fright Zone Puppet/ Beast Monster everyone! I combined animated and toy appearance, picking and choosing which I liked. Though the yellow coloring stripes were faded on the one picture I found that was allowed to be reposted
> 
> \
> 
> This crossover is turning out a love letter to all the giant monsters related to the Classic Horde. I’m including nostalgia stuff from even before I was born!  
Making it a kaiju under direct control works well with how its always called “the Fright Zone puppet” by fandom.  
The mind control technology comes from Destroy All Monsters.  
And yes, you should be afraid for the possibility of Shadow Weaver using it on Adora.


	8. Colleagues and Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak have their first fight. Kyle comes by with a tray of cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write.

Hordak was working diligently when Entrapta came in. 

"Good." Entrapta thought. That meant she didn't need to worry about keeping him on task. It meant that even though she was now his supervisor, things could hopefully stay as they had been.

"Hey...Lab buddy. Great to see you hard at work!" Entrapta was terrible at this he noted. She was trying to be a superior and best friend at the same time and failing miserably.

Despite himself, though Hordak found himself straightening up instinctively at praise from Entrapta.

"I notice you're less talkative lately, that could be a potential issue. Hurts the flow of ideas."

Still no response.

"And... uh Shadow Weaver wanted me to make notes about your performance and talk about any possible issues."

With her hair, Entrapta quickly brought herself to the other side of his work table, bringing her face to face with him.

Hordak ignored her and focused on prying open a piece of tech from the crashed saucer-shaped ship from its casing to examine the internals.

"She didn't say to talk to _ her _, though." Entrapta said with a twinkle in her eye, as if sharing a private joke.

"So maybe we could talk about your feelings instead, about this whole deposal thing".

Hordak halted his work. 

"You think I am upset merely from wounded pride at that witch dethroning me?" Hordak asked incredulously.

Hordaky placed down the device he was examining. While working with Entrapta, he had gotten better at controlling his temper and laying items aside before raging.

"A chain of my mistakes has now created the greatest threat the Horde has possibly ever seen! Hundreds of Worlds may be ravaged before we are stopped and all brought to justice!"

His tone was getting more frantic with each sentence.

"I swore an oath to the Horde, to Horde Prime! An oath I am now betraying to save my own hide, however temporarily! The honorable thing would be to destroy myself to deny Shadow Weaver and her blasted hydra my assistance, but..."

His voice turned lower and contemptful.

"I thought I might be more than a defect, but now I know there is something far more wrong with me than my decaying form.

I am a coward."

Entrapta's frown would have been adorable if not for her piercing gaze. 

She refused to let this go uncontested. 

"There is nothing illogical in self-preservation. Your organic body may be genetically engineered and vat grown, but you still have instincts from the natural templates used. There's no shame in following them! They are part of who you are!"

The glare Hordak gave her was more piercing than any he ever gave Shadow Weaver, but it of course it had no effect. Entrapta was near fearless to body language. It was one of her most intriguing qualities.

"Horde Prime threw you away! You don't owe anything to someone like that!" 

Hordak sneered."I don't expect a mercenary scientist as yourself to understand loyalty. I am below worthless now; I am a traitor."

"And I went back on my promise to provide the Rebellion tech when they left me! You don't have to stay with people who treat you poorly!" 

Hordak's face turned to a grimace. Normally he couldn't care less about the past loyalties of people as long as they were firmly with the Horde in the present. But Entrapta comparing her own defection to his betrayal…

He was suddenly disgusted how easily she had tossed her allies aside for power and knowledge.

"I just don't understand why you are so upset" Entrapta continued.

"If anything your chances of survival have increased! 

If you had called Horde Prime here, based on your previous descriptions of his past behavior, there's no reason to not expect him to terminate you.This way we still get a portal, and Shadow Weaver's plan means you are more likely to live!"

Hordak turned away. At first, Entrapta though he was trembling.

"Then why did you assist me? If you suspected it would mean my end?"

The resulting silence swallowed the room like a void.

Entrapta froze. Her hair for a moment reached out pleadingly before falling to her side.

"I..I hadn't fully made the connections until now. I... was just thinking how amazing it would be to walk on other planets, to see stars. All there would be to explore..."

Hordak still did not turn around.

"Am I just a means to an end to you, Entrapta?"

There was no anger in his voice.

"Hordak, no. You're my lab partner. The first one I ever had!" The princess pleaded, what she was pleading for she didn't know. This dynamic, this conflict… it was all new to her.

"No. Now I am merely your assistant. Shadow Weaver decreed it."

Both expected another period of silence. But a clattering and cry of "ouch" brought sudden awareness of their surroundings.

They turned to the source of the sound. Kyle had brought them food and tripped over a cable.

Hordak growled and made his way over toward over the boy. Emily herself also came out of her corner and followed, possibly suffering an emergent equivalent anxious at her mistress and her associate fighting and being unable to intervene. An intruder at least she could be useful in dealing with.

"How much did you witness?" Hordak questioned, as Emily also beeped threateningly. 

"Na- Na-, Nothing I would say anything about sir! You're still my superior, I think, since Entrapta is my superior. I guess? I never really knew where she was on the chain of command."

Entrapta came over, softly pushing the robot and ex-warlord aside.

"Kyle, for some reason it appears Hordak wants nothing about this conversation to be known to anyone; can you keep quiet about all this? "

Hordak looked at her quizzically. "Do you know this cadet?"

"I'm actually a trooper, sir! ...but for some reason there's a problem with inventory and we haven't gotten armor yet."

Entrapta looked at the tray; while jostled none of its contents had fallen off.

"Wow, barely a mark on any of them."

'Yeah, I think I hurt myself saving it though." The boy groaned and clutched his shoulder.

Entrapta hummed to herself.

Soon Kyle found himself snatched up in her tendrils.

"Hordak, could you help me move him to the examination table?"

It was safe to say Kyle never imagined himself being carried by a princess and Hordak. 

Surreal would be an understatement for what he's feeling.

Kyle found himself sitting on the cold table, his legs dangled from it.

"Kyle, you are a friend of a friend right?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked in bafflement.

"You're one of Catra's old squadmates?" Entrapta clarified.

"Um, Catra never really talked to the rest of the squad. Only Adora, really."

"Ok, so the associate of a friend!"

Kyle tentatively nodded at that evaluation.

"So it's socially acceptable for us to ask favors of eachother, correct?"

"I..guess?" 

"So... I'd like to ask you on behalf of Hordak: don't tell anyone what you heard or saw here. Not even to Shadow Weaver."

Kyle looked at the smiling woman, feeling more confused than he had in a long time.

"Please?" Entrapta added after a brief silence.

Kyle was terrified at the idea of hiding something from Shadow Weaver, but his need for an emotional connection to anyone, no matter how slight, made it clear there was only one course.

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you Kyle.

Here, you can have one of my cupcakes."

Entrapta looked over Kyle a bit before sending him on his way.

Hordak was somewhat puzzled. He knew exploiting gratitude could obtain results; but that whole display had come off as counterintuitive.

Yet...for now it appeared to have worked.

He turned to Entrapta for an explanation, but she flipped down her mask at his gaze.

"We... really should get back to work."

Hordak's felt his fist clench.

Fine. If she wanted to suddenly keep their relationship professional, he would oblige.

They talked only when needed for the rest of the day.


	9. A Beastly Battle Begins on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ghidorah and Godzilla start their first real fight since coming to Etheria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then Godzilla opened his maw and bit down hard on King Ghidorah’s middle neck. The dragon roared, but did not use its lightning to fight back.  
Godzilla was surprised at this. What did it mean? Godzilla decided it was a signal that this should be a fight in the old way - the way Godzilla remembered from ages past. The traditional way of the dinosaur.  
The blue-white flames racing along Godzilla’s diamond-shaped ridges faded. The other monsters backed away as Godzilla and King Ghidorah tore into one another."
> 
> From Scott Ciencin's **Godzilla vs. The Space Monster (1998)**

The Nuclear Leviathan stared down the King of Terror on the outskirts of Salineas.

Godzilla spared a glance at the trickle of evacuating citizens. King Ghidorah's right head followed the movement, while the others held their gaze upon the longtime irritant.

The Monster king aimed his head away from his foe, his spines flared and Ghidorah prepared to respond in kind...but the spines quickly dimmed.

The gray saurian adopted a defensive fighting stance.

Godzilla was challenging the Demon of the Milky Way to a purely physical match.

King Ghidorah recalled something... from the final fight of the first failed invasion of Earth.

The King of the Monsters of Earth had bit down on one of their necks, and King Ghidorah had not retaliated with a spray of bolts at such close range. And so Godzila had taken that as a signal to not blast into the damaged area, but instead continue with tooth and claw.

And the Dragon had indulged him.

The unconscious madness for their actions were clear in hindsight. The same reason many city building races idealized melee combat.

Sentiment.

Ridiculous sentiment born of long unindulged instinct.

They craved the type of conflict they had evolved for, over that brought by technology or mutation.

Godzilla interrupted the Emperor of Desolation's thoughts with a questioning growl.

Ghidorah replied with angry chirp to the herptile, informing their adversary not to interrupt them while they were thinking!

Shadow Weaver's echoing voice then made itself known in the dragon's heads.

"_ Are we ready to put our practice to work, my lord _?"

They were.

The Golden Demise accepted the guidance of their new tutor, opening their mind to her.

King Ghidorah's necks started moving in a more orderly fashion than their usual writhing.

Godzilla readied himself for the likely attack. He was prepared to make a running charge against a barrage to close the distance.

"_ 1, 2, 3, _ ** _4_ **"

The Dragon fired its signature gravitoelectromagnetic bolts...

All striking the same spot on Godzilla's body.

_ Godzilla was not prepared for King Ghidorah actually aiming, going against all past experience! _

The mutant saurian toppled; overwhelmed in pain as King Ghidorah cackled.

There would be no indulgence today, the Emperor of the Void had decided. This time, they were in it to win it. 

As Godzilla pushed himself from his prone position with a snarl, he heard stomping and the movement of large volume of sea water,

A metallic, yet crustaceous hide rose from beneath the waves; massive claws raised like antennae in a threat display so as to appear larger.

Its maw was full of yellowed fangs made to crush and push inward.

Malicious eyes composed of synthesized optical tissue peered on the surface of a planet it had been denied more than a millennia before.

The primal Monstroid unit was now both active and receiving commands from the Horde. 

King Ghidorah's giggling turned more manic.

This time, the outnumbering would be on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one knows who made this terrifying robot, but Hordak brought it under control in some comics and short stories back in the 80s. It was self-sufficeint and even capable of eating people. 
> 
> I've decided its an "ancestor" to the Monstroids from the Christmas Special that I have also brought into the fic.
> 
> Yeah, Godzilla’s gonna lose the first round of this fight.
> 
> And Shadow Weaver has evolved in my writing to basically being King Ghidorah’s music teacher in combat.
> 
> Ended up using “they/their” in the narration of the fic itself for King Ghidorah due to three heads, just to make it easier to tell which monster I'm talking about when I have Ghidorah and Godzilla in the same scene. Characters will refer to he/him though, treating the Three Headed Dragon as singular male entity due to his moniker.  
Oh, yeah, and in almost all of King Ghidorah’s appearances, he doesn’t aim. (probably because of hard to coordinate special-effects wise.) Pray and spray. So...Godzilla has good reason to be caught by surprise


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak tests the life-prolonging serums Grand Priestess Shadow Weaver is working on

Apparently Hordak had been demoted not just to lab assistant, but to test subject.

Shadow Weaver was sincere in her offer of eternal life after all, and Hordak was asked to help test the limits of the healing potential of her experiments. From the knowledge obtained by her link with the golden dragon, Shadow Weaver had several avenues for possible treatments prepared.

He should have refused. It was an unnecessary risk. Entrapta herself, usually not one for lab safety was against it. Entrapta protested a control group should be set up, that there should be more planning…

But the hope of easing the...difficulties his condition gave him...

Though more likely he would die and deprive Shadow Weaver the knowledge needed to help build the portal for her goals. That was also acceptable.

The first serum he learned was made from children of a village that had tried to flee into caverns rather than surrender. 

Hordak hated it. It tasted sweet to the point of being sickening. It was a waste of resources...and he hated the look on Entrapta's face as Shadow Weaver described the process of making it.

It did not reverse his condition at all, but his pain tolerance was better.

He soon overexerted himself without noticing and paid for it the following days.

The second serum was better. It was made using samples from the trees in the Whispering Woods. (How ironic when he spent so long trying to destroy it.) The taste was quite pleasant. It had all of what he enjoyed about a good ration bar, but it also felt as grand as the feasts he had the privilege of occasionally attending as a general. But Hordak had to admit it made him feel somewhat bloated and his attentio span seemed to suffer somewhat.

The third was like a liquid version of the popping candy cupcake Entrapta had once given him. The experience reminded him of being electrocuted. 

It was still better than the children-serum, though.

And he actually felt stronger with the third one! Sadly Shadow Weaver muttered something about the "impossible to tell if an organism has this type of energy until after you drain it.…" which meant it would likely be hard to produce more of at a regular rate.

And through it all Shadow Weaver treated him with demeaning mock-praise, saying what a good patient he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver has worse research ethics than Entrapta.
> 
> I imagine that when Entrapta and Hordak move against her, Hordak will pretend to be thankful for the treatments and converted to Shadow Weavers side. I can thus see them pretending to argue about whether living in a world ruled by Shadow Weaver is desirable while they are actually communicating by typing on their data pads and letting the other glance at it.
> 
> The serums are vaguely inspired by Return of Mothra III King Ghidorah, Desghidorah, and Keizer Ghidorah respectively


	11. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is already in a nasty mood after being informed that there is no way to safely open a portal home....then he spots his least favorite person on Etheria.

Scorpia piloted the skiff with amazing skill, weaving around the obstacles. Entrapta found herself astounded being able to see the limits to which the vehicle could be pushed. She'd have to look into researching them more... if she lived through this.

But their pursuer was heedless of any obstructions. They crumbled or were smashed by his sheer size.

Godzilla was starting to be annoyed at this chase. His maw opened; his spines flicked...

"No!" Swift Wind shouted, hooves coming down on the kaiju's upper jaw with enough force to crack boulders.

Godzilla reared back startled. He beheld the flying horse in front of him with anger; before conceding what he assumed was the point. Something this important he should confirm the kill. Burning would prevent that. A sense of gratitude was sent the horses way.

Though apparently that wasn't what he was supposed to take away from the action...

"No, why are you trying to kill them?!" Adora screamed both through the air and Godzilla's mind. 

Adora's utterances went uncomprehended, but the basic nature of her question made it through the link.

Godzilla thought it was obvious: he was going after the greatest threat to the planet after King Ghidorah. The one who had brought the great storm in Adora's memories; the one who had twice unleashed a Red Rage.

Adora could feel the concept of “worst danger” through the link paired with Entrapta. She was baffled.

"Why would you think Entrapta is a greater threat than Catra...or Hordak?!" 

If Adora had time to think she would probably be able to reason past her biases and see her ally's point of view, even if she did not ultimately agree.

But she would not have time to think; an involuntary wave of fear and fury sprang forth through the link.

Through all three minds entwined: a memory of fire and embers falling from the sky, of clouds blocking everything. And retreating to the sea while everyone else perished behind.

A wave of 65 millions years worth of loneliness washed over them through the unstable mental link; along with a fire-forged desire to do anything to prevent anyone ever feeling such a thing along. 

Adora closed her eyes and tried to concentrate against the onslaught, but failed and lost consciousness. Swift Wind dropped like a fly but the king of the monsters was quick to catch his allies, concern gripping the monster king, halting his rampage for a bit

He held them up to his face to examine them. They were still alive.

Unaware of what happened, Godzilla was left to conclude the smaller creatures were more fragile than he thought. They must have overexerted themselves. 

All the more reason to destroy the purple thing to ensure their safety.

If the blue light spoke the truth and there was no way back to his world then this was his new home. And if this was his new home, he would protect it his way.

He would see the purple thing squashed. 

Then he would destroy the city all the horrid machines sprang from.

Setting the Princess of Power and her steed down where he judged they would be safe, Godzilla returned to his task, sniffing the air.

He had never searched on land for something so small before. But he would try his hardest. Even if Ghidorah came to save her again, then the dragon would have to hold back for her safety, putting the fight more in his favor.

Godzilla picked up the scent of the skiff. With a single glance at his smaller companions he proceeded on his way, even more assured than before he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant monsters and mad scientists pretty much never get along, even if the mad scientist wishes otherwise. Its like the law.
> 
> Godzilla is interesting in that he arguably fears being alone more than he does dying, at least in the Scott Ciencin books and ironically the Heisei films (despite their vehemence to try and make Godzilla as anthropomorphized as possible, which sadly made him seem a sort of distant and uncaring father to his adopted son)
> 
> It thus makes sense he thus fears the "end of the world" more than he does falling in battle, because his paranoia and past pain makes him convinced he would live through the former. After all, it already happened once.
> 
> And then the hiding spot that had become his whole world was destroyed in a blast of light and pain.


	12. The Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak is lonely in the lab while Entrapta travels with Shadow Weaver. Then Entrapta sends him a video file.

Once again, Hordak labored alone in the lab. Not far in the past, that had been the norm. But now something felt dreadfully missing.

His former lab partner; now his superior; was off on a field expedition with Shadow Weaver. Normally he would not worry. Entrapta was one of the most capabled Arguably, under the protective wing of Shadow Weaver and "King" Ghidorah should be the safest position in Etheria. 

But Shadow Weaver was overconfident with her newfound power. His own past failings and those of his enemies had made him realize that power without caution just led to stupid mistakes that did not account for the desperation of one's enemies. This introduced new variables, and Entrapta herself also had a problem with overconfidence.

But he could do nothing at the moment. The same power that was making Shadow Weaver a fool kept him cowering beneath her heel. 

So Hordak waited, hoping Entrapta would return safely; despite his remaining loyalty to the Horde telling him it would be better if she perished so Etheria and the dragon remained safely within their dark prison.

A crackling of electricity sound broke his thoughts as the part he was working on exploded in front of him. After his eyes adjusted from the bang to the wrecked components on the table in front of him, Hordak's spirits fell further. 

He sighed. He had been so busy seething, he had been reckless himself.

A beeping came from one of the touchscreen monitors his partner had set up; interrupting Hordak's self loathing.

It was a message from Entrapta

"Something funny happened!" the previe w line read. 

There was a video attachment.  Hordak pressed play after a brief hesitation.

The video feed had a HUD he recognized instantly as Emiy's. It showed Shadow Weaver gazing out upon a pristine lake. The terrain surrounding it appeared alpine. 

"So this will be like that cauldron you had in your room?" Entrapta inquired from off camera.

From an overhang of machinery, a napping Imp stirred from hearing Entrapta's voice. 

"Exactly." Shadow Weaver's tone was neutral, for once giving neither praise nor condescension.

"With the information you gleaned from your experiment with  _ my _ Garnet, we shall use the Pearl of Salineas to turn this entire lake's surface into a magical focus.  **It will allow the casting of spells on a scale that have until now only been dreams!** "

Hordak was failing to see what was amusing so far. Hearing Shadow Weaver sound so pleased with herself was not helping his mood. 

Imp meanwhile, had quickly fluttered down to rest on his shoulder.

A strange but now familiar sound could then be heard approaching: the odd melody of Ghidorah's anti-gravity flight. It was quickly punctuated by angry bellows from their originator, each head registering a different pitch. Emily's camera reoriented to see the golden tyrant approaching. 

The monster's normally pristine golden scales were covered in burns along its necks and wings. The beast was also descending rapidly towards the lake, likely seeking cooling relief.

"No, my King! Wait!" the sorceress shouted in vain.

But the flying hydra slammed into the lake with barely restrained force. The resulting tidal wave wave sprayed all present.

The camera went dark. 

A timeskip occured and the video was now showing the relieved face of a soaked Entrapta filling the screen, a cloth in hand. King Ghidorah could be heard trilling and thrashing in the large body of water.

"Oh gosh,I am so glad I finished waterproofing you before this trip!"

Emily gave off a protesting little beep* indicating she was fine and Entrapta needn't fuss over her. She rotated her body off to the side like a fussy child turning her head; which incidentally brought Shadow Weaver into view.

Her robes were always relatively nonabsorbent, but the sheer deluge she had been through made the sorceress look miserable nonetheless.

A smile cracked on Hordak's lips despite himself.

Shadow Weaver on the screen then adjusted her right sleeve causing a fish to fall out from it.

Hordak's grin grew wider.

A ruffling happened in her left sleeve. The witch opened her sleeve, revealing a smaller fish falling out.

Hordak was struggling to contain himself, but he prevailed.

That was quite alright.

Imp was capable of laughing enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Or at least that's how Hordak interpreted it.  
\----  
I honestly don't know if Hordak is projecting onto Emily or if she is entering a rebellious teenager phase.


End file.
